Color depth, or bit depth, refers to the number of bits used to indicate or represent pixel color, where 24-bit and 16-bit color depths are frequently encountered in computer graphic applications. While a greater number of pixel colors may be realized with 24-bits, 16-bit images may be desirable in scenarios where, for example, allocation of memory and processing resources are of concern.